Sad Love Songs
by Little Pervert
Summary: …Porque hay momentos de nuestra vida que puede ser explicados con una canción; porque hay sentimientos que encuentran en la música el refugio que tanto han estado buscando…        BellaxEdward / Todos Humanos / Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Regreso a fanfiction con una nueva historia que espero les guste, hace tiempo que la había empezado a escribirla pero no había encontrado la inspiración necesaria para escribir el último capítulo. Así que espero no me maten! XD

Summary: …Porque hay momentos de nuestra vida que puede ser explicados con una canción; porque hay sentimientos que encuentran en la música el refugio que tanto han estado buscando…

BellaxEdward / Todos Humanos / Three-shot

Ahora a leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S. M., la historia me pertenece

**CAPITULO UNO**

**UN NUEVO AMOR **

POV EDWARD

Aquí estoy en la barra del bar, solo, como lo he estado casi siempre, como lo estuve hasta conocerla a ella. Dejo mi bebida sobre la barra y me sumerjo en mis memorias, recuerdo el día que ella entró por la puerta del bar, venía con Alice; mi mejor amiga. En cuanto la vi no pude apartar la mirada de ella; sentía como algo recorría mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, como un cosquilleo, algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a mi cabeza cuando esta me dijo que me alejara de aquella hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate.

Porque sin saberlo, ese día conocí a mi perdición; porque ante mi apareció la única mujer que ha logrado poner mi vida de cabeza. Suspiro y clavo la vista sobre la barra, sin ver nada en especial; porque al fin y al cabo mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente se encuentra a kilómetros de este lugar. Aun me pregunto cómo deje que esto llegara tan lejos, como permití que esa nueva sensación que experimente al verla se hiciera cada vez más grande e intensa; porque comenzó siento una vaga sensación hasta convertirse en una corriente eléctrica que me recorría todo con tan solo verla, tocarla, escuchar su voz.

Porque yo mismo me condene a muerte al haber aceptado participar en su juego, al haberle dicho que si. Porque cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, estaba enamorado de ella y no solo la quería, la amaba…

…_la amo…_

Y lo peor de todo es que no había marcha atrás, ya no podía alejarme de ella; trate de que fuera ella la que se diera cuenta que yo no era lo que necesitaba, lo que quería; trate de alejarla ya que yo no tenía el valor de irme. Con cada palabra, acción, excusa busque que me alejara, que me odiara, que no quisiera seguir con esto, que terminara para siempre con este juego; pero en la vida nunca se puede obtener todo lo que se desea. Nada de lo que dije o hice la alejaba sino que por el contrario parecía acercarla a mí y fue en ese momento que cometí el peor error de mi vida.

… _creí que me amaba..._

Fui tan estúpido para creer que mi fantasía se estaba volviendo realidad; porque, ¿Qué otra razón podría haber para que siguiera conmigo después de todo lo que había hecho? Claro que me había olvidado de un punto clave, había pasado por alto la razón por la cual ella estaba conmigo, había olvidado que todo se trataba de un juego que algún día acabaría y que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara yo iba a terminar perdiendo.

Estaba tan cegado, tan inmerso en mi mundo, que pensé que ese momento nunca llegaría, pero al final había sido mi culpa al creer que me amaría más que a él.

…_No me ama, nunca lo ha hecho…_

Regreso de nuevo al bar, y miro mi vaso vacio; había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sé en qué momento termine mi bebida. Dejo que el bullicio de la gente y la música me atrapen, estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar?-

Esa voz suave, delicada como un susurro, ocasiona que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca; es increíble todo lo que podía causarme el escuchar mi nombre salir de sus carnosos y deseables labios. No le hablo, no puedo, así que solo asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Sigues molesto? De verdad lo siento Ed, pero Jacob hablo conmigo durante la fiesta y… ¡Me pidió regresar con él!... te estuve buscando para decirte pero no te encontré por ningún lado y la verdad ya no podía aguantar las ganas de decirle que si…- su voz sonaba sumamente emocionada haciendo que la tristeza se apoderara de mi pecho.

-¿Qué tiene Jacob?, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?, ¿Qué hace que lo prefieras más a él que a mí?- a pesar de querer evitarlo mi voz se escucha dolida.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas Edward?, no entiendo- su cara muestra confusión. Por más que quise callar las palabras seguían saliendo de mis labios.

-¿Acaso él te despierta más sensaciones que yo? Dime si nunca sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorrer tu cuerpo cada vez que estuvimos juntos, ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de cómo mi corazón latía acelerado cada vez que juntábamos nuestros labios? Porque no puedes negar que yo te despierto sensaciones que con él nunca conociste-

-No sé por qué me dices todo esto; sabes perfectamente que contigo experimente y viví cosas que nunca creí posibles pero… solo fue eso… amo a Jacob y todo esto fue por él, tu lo sabías, aceptaste ayudarme- Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos como si de una bomba se tratara, dolían, eran mortales y lo peor de todo… es que eran ciertas.

-De todos modos no vine a discutir contigo, venía a darte una noticia; quiero que te enteres por mi antes que alguien más te diga… ¡Jacob me pidió matrimonio!-

Vacio, eso es todo en este momento, no respiro, no me muevo y mi corazón poco a poco deja de latir; controlo las lágrimas a pesar de sentir como mi pecho es atravesado por miles de dagas; cada una causando más dolor que la anterior. Cuando logro controlar mi cuerpo y encuentro de nuevo mi voz, volteo mi rostro y la veo, su rostro muestra felicidad, una felicidad que nunca vi mientras estuvo conmigo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- como acto de reflejo levanta su mano. Ahí en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular descansa un anillo de oro con una pequeña gema en su centro.

Eso es todo, ya no importa nada, el aire es expulsado de mis pulmones y mi corazón atravesado por miles de agujas… _todo termino_…mis sueños se desvanecen, mi vida se escapa de mis manos…

No puedo decir nada, no tengo voz; esquivo su mirada y veo hacia al frente, ante mis ojos aparece el escenario, en él una guitarra y un micrófono. La idea llega tan rápido que no le doy tiempo a mi cabeza de procesarla, cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy sobre la tarima con la guitarra entre mis brazos y el micrófono en el pedestal frente a mi boca.

-Esto es para Mi Bella Musa, ojala después de esto te des cuenta de todo y cambies de opinión-

Los acordes de la guitarra se escuchan y las notas viajan por el aire, dejo de poner atención a todo y solo me concentro en la guitarra y en ella.

_Debes buscarte una nuevo amor que no guarde sus problemas_

_que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena_

_que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada_

_que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma._

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que sea todo un caballero_

_que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero_

_sea amigos de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres_

_y nunca hable demás, que no pueda lastimarte._

Todos mis sentimientos se resumen en estrofas, todo lo que le quiero decir está escrito en esta canción. Porque eso es lo que deseo; que busque un nuevo amor, alguien que se merezca su cariño, alguien mejor que Jacob…

…_mejor que yo…_

_Pero vida me conoces desde siempre_

_y ahora tengo que decirte_

_siempre digo lo que siento_

Porque tenía que decirlo, ella tenía que saberlo, porque no podía ocultarlo más. Tenía que demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca, con quien mirar las estrellas_

_alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas_

_alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos_

_alguien que te haga colar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo._

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras_

_alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amor de tantos besos_

_alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano_

_alguien que te haga vibrar como yo no vas a encontrarlo_

Porque a pesar de querer que Bella amara a alguien mejor, a alguien que la mereciera, estaba seguro que nadie le haría sentir lo que yo le provoco, porque tenía que saber que a pesar de no ser perfecto para ella, nadie la amaría como yo lo hago.

_Debes buscar te un nuevo amor que se acuerde de las fechas_

_que no sea como yo y siempre cumpla sus promesas_

_alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y se haga aparte_

_que no sea como yo que solo vivo para amarte_

Todos los recuerdos llegan a mi mente; cada noche que estuvimos juntos, los besos, las acaricias, los momentos que compartimos. Porque yo la amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo; porque lo que más quería era que ella fuera feliz… que ella me amara…

_Pero vid ame conoces desde siempre_

_y ahora tengo que decirte_

_siempre digo lo que siento_

Porque ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que entenderme…

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca, con quien mirar las estrellas_

_alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas_

_alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos_

_alguien que te haga colar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo._

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras_

_alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amor de tantos besos_

_alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano_

_alguien que te haga vibrar como yo no vas a encontrarlo_

Ya todo estaba dicho, no había nada más todo estaba plasmado en esta canción… todo…

_Debes buscarte una nuevo amor que no guarde sus problemas_

_que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena_

_que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada_

_que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma._

La música cesa y poco a poco abro los ojos mientras levanto la cabeza. Escucho los aplausos pero no me importa; dirijo mi mirada a la barra y la veo vacía, ella no está, volteo hacia la salida del bar y la encuentro de espaldas a mí, caminando hacia salida, sin voltear atrás, sin importarle mi canción, sin darse cuenta que me ha destrozado el alma.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!

Ya saben pueden dejar comentarios, sugerencias y hasta quejas, solo deben darle un click al botón que se encuentra abajo… el que dice Reviews! XD

Me despido, un beso a todos y gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiero!

..::Little Pervert::..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia… ya estamos a la mitad uno más y terminamos!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se leyeron el capitulo anterior, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me sentí al ver las alertas que llegaron a mi correo… Aunque debo hacerle un mención especial para _Daniella_, gracias por el review y por compartir un poquito de su vida :D

Sin más que decir les dejo con este trocito de mi creatividad e inspiración…

Summary: …Porque hay momentos de nuestra vida que puede ser explicados con una canción; porque hay sentimientos que encuentran en la música el refugio que tanto han estado buscando…

BellaxEdward / Todos Humanos / Three-shot

Ahora a leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S. M., la historia me pertenece

**LO QUE NO PUDE DECIR**

.::5 AÑOS DESPUÉS::.

POV BELLA

La brisa entraba por la ventana, yo estaba parada en el balcón, recargada en el marco de la puerta; podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer mientras Jacob tomaba un baño, la televisión llenaba el silencio de la habitación; tratando de cubrir su ausencia; en el cuarto de al lado el pequeño Anthony dormía.

Cierro los ojos y suelto un suspiro tratando de olvidar el dolor, queriendo borrar los recuerdos, desean regresar el tiempo. Tuvieron que pasar años para darme cuenta de la verdad, para entender que no amaba a Jacob; porque estaba tan ciega, tan encaprichada con él, que no podía ver mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Suelto otro suspiro y comienzo con el ritual de cada noche, aunque hoy es diferente, hoy su recuerdo es más fuerte, hoy siento más su ausencia…

Con solo cerrar los ojos lo imagino en el bar, en medio del escenario cantándome…

La brisa golpea mi rostro haciendo que mi cabello dance al ritmo del viento, abro los ojos y me encuentro con un cielo despejado, adornado solo por una hermosa luna llena que acompaña a la fría brisa de esta noche. Un escalofrio me recorre y me hace estremecer; esta noche es igual a aquella, es igual a la última noche que lo vi, a la noche en que lo deje solo en el bar…

Porque no me di cuenta que lo amaba hasta dos años después; porque viví mi fantasía de tal forma que me creía feliz, pero dos años después de dejarlo, en una noche exactamente igual a esta, todo cambio…

…_Nació Anthony, mi hijo…_

Él cual lleva ese nombre en recuerdo del que me hubiera gustado que fuera su padre. Porque precisamente ese día volví a tener noticias de Edward. Porque ese día en el cuarto del hospital con el pequeño Anthony en mis brazos volví a escuchar su canción; la misma canción del bar, la misma voz, el mismo sentimiento…

…_la misma dedicatoria…_

Porque a pesar de los años que habían pasado esa canción seguía siendo para su Bella Musa… fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba, cuando lo escuche cantar de nuevo, cuando entendí todo lo que había querido decirme esa noche.

Regreso a la realidad, al ahora, a la habitación que comparto con mi marido, con el ser al que estoy atada y con el cual debo pasar el resto de mi vida, estancada en la monotonía, fingiendo amarlo, estando con él mas por costumbre que por amor.

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente, hoy no quiero pensar, solo deseo contemplar la noche y tratar de alejarla amargura. Lo único que se escucha es el viento y mi respiración, aunque no le presto atención, prefiero contemplar el cielo y sentir la brisa. No han pasado ni dos segundos cuando la televisión capta por completo mi atención.

-Esta noche con nosotros, aquí en el estudio… un aplauso para Edward Cullen-

No puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere y mi respiración se detenga, ahí está él con una guitarra y un micrófono, ahí está el cantante más famoso de toda la ciudad.

…_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…_

-Esta canción es para la persona que, a pesar de no saberlo, siempre ha estado conmigo y ha sido mi inspiración… esto va para Mi Bella Musa-

Siento como se me forma un nudo en la garganta y mi voz se pierda, no puedo emitir sonido alguno y las lágrimas amenazan con salir; no puedo creer que a pesar de haber pasado 5 años aun sea su inspiración. Las notas inundan el espacio y yo me preparo para escuchar se voz… cantándome…

… _De nuevo…_

_Hoy que parece que fue ayer_

_el día de nuestra despedida_

_que juramos no volver_

Un sollozo amenaza con salir, su voz se escucha tan triste, y su rostro me muestra cuanto le duele recordar ese momento.

_Estabas sentada ahí explicándome un porque_

_mientras todo se caída, yo quería estar de pie._

_Y no te pude decir que yo se que fue mi error_

_por amarte como un loco, por mostrar el corazón._

_Cuando me ibas a extrañar, como me ibas a esperar_

_si era yo el que te seguía, si yo siempre estaba ahí._

Mi corazón late a mil por hora al mismo tiempo que siento una presión en el pecho; como un reflejo llevo mis manos hacia mi corazón como si eso pudiera calmar el dolor que comienza a recorrerlo. Las imágenes llegan a mi mente y no hago nada para detenerlas, a pesar de que lo único que hacen es causarme más dolor. La canción está basada en la última vez que nos vimos, se inspiro en la noche del bar.

_Lo que no pude decir cuando el alma se quebró_

_es que por amarte tanto, aprendí a amar mejor._

_Y tal vez perdiste tu, que al fun día vas a sentir_

_lo que no pude decir_

Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro; no me muevo, permanezco quieta como una estatua; dándome cuenta de cuanta verdad hay en sus palabras.

_Lo que no pude decir, porque no podía ni hablar_

_porque estaba tan nervioso, no podía reaccionar._

_Mientras tú estabas ahí intentando mencionar_

_que aquí todo se termina de la forma más normal._

Las imágenes seguían reproduciéndose en mi mente, mientras miles de preguntas daban vuelta a mi cabeza… ¿De verdad había sido tan ciega para no darme cuenta?, ¿Tanto lo había lastimado?, ¿Todo el dolor que sintió es igual al que siento ahora?, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?, ¿Me había amado?, ¿Aun me ama?

_Y no te pude decir que yo se que fue mi error_

_por amarte como un loco, por mostrar el corazón._

_Cuando me ibas a extrañar, como me ibas a esperar_

_si era yo el que te seguía, si yo siempre estaba ahí._

_Lo que no pude decir cuando el alma se quebró_

_es que por amarte tanto, aprendí a amar mejor._

_Y tal vez perdiste tu, que al fin día vas a sentir_

_lo que no pude decir…_

Los acordes de la guitarra inundan la habitación y su voz aun hace eco en mi cabeza. Trato de regular mi respiración mientras seco mis lágrimas y callo mis sollozos; no quiero que Jacob se dé cuenta, no quiero que se entere de la verdad.

_Vida, mi vida sabes todo lo que haría por ti_

_Yo estoy aquí enamorado de ti_

_Y tu muy tarde sabaras, vivirás lo que no pude decir…_

_Lo que no pude decir…_

…_Lo que no pude decir…_

Las notas terminan y miles de aplausos inundan el ambiente, apago la televisión y dejo que el imponente silencio reine. Miro de nuevo por el balcón, mientras la brisa enfría mi piel y su suave voz estremece mi cuerpo…

Es increíble lo que él puede hacerme sentir con solamente una canción, con su voz, con su recuerdo. Porque tiene, siempre ha tenido, el poder de cambiar mi mundo y alterar mi realidad. Porque nunca podre olvidar su nombre, borrar su rostro, quitarme su sabor de mis labios y sus caricias de mi cuerpo.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos cuando siento dos brazos que envuelven mi cintura y un cuerpo choca con mi espalda. No me muevo, permanezco quieta, dejo que él disfrute del momento mientras una solitaria lágrima se aventura por mi rostro hasta caer al suelo, la cual Jacob ni siquiera ha notado; me deshago de su abrazo y camino hacia la cama, el me sigue y antes de acostarme me besa y yo lo miro a los ojos e intento sonreír, se ve feliz, y al parecer funciono ya que él igual sonríe.

Apago la luz y me preparo para dormir, esperando que mañana sea un mejor día, deseando que todo mi sufrimiento acabe, queriendo que Edward sea el que amanezca a mi lado.

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!

Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y hasta quejas, solo deben darle un click (o varios ;))al botón que se encuentra abajo… el que dice Reviews! XD

Me despido, un beso a todos y gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiero!

..::Little Pervert::..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Aquí está el último capítulo de esta mini historia!… que tristeza!

Bueno les agradezco que siguieran esta historia que fue muy especial para mí y por la cual me pase horas escuchando canciones de tranzas XD..

Gracias a Daniella y a Sally31 x sus reviews! Y también a todas aquellas personitas que me pusieron entre sus favoritos…. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus alertas en mi correo :D

Antes que nada quisiera decirles que esta historia fue hecha para ustedes y que espero la hayan disfrutado. Este es el último capítulo, es como lo imagine y hasta donde lo imagine, espero no me maten! Pero no visualizaba el final de otra manera…

Ahora si sin más que decir les dejo con este trocito de mi inspiración…

Summary: …Porque hay momentos de nuestra vida que puede ser explicados con una canción; porque hay sentimientos que encuentran en la música el refugio que tanto han estado buscando…

BellaxEdward / Todos Humanos / Three-shot

Ahora a leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S. M., la historia me pertenece

**VUÉLVEME A BESAR**

..:SEMANAS DESPUÉS:..

10:00AM; EN UNA CAFETERÍA DEL CENTRO

POV BELLA

La mañana está despejada y el sol ilumina el cielo, a través de los ventanales de vidrio se puede ver a las personas que pasan frente al local.

Hace poco más de una hora que me encuentro aquí, en la mesa de siempre, con Alice frente a mí, en otra de nuestras tantas reuniones semanales. Después del desayuno, algunas tazas de café y una que otra platica banal el encuentro se acerca a su fin y con ello el momento más esperado. Como si dé una coreografía ensayada se tratara, Alice inicia la conversación más importante y la causa; a pesar de negarlo tanto; de estas reuniones.

-¿Has visto las ultimas noticias de _él_?- pregunta Alice

-Vi su presentación en un programa local hace unas semanas-

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?-

- Igual... o peor, ya no se… cada vez me cuesta más fingir con Jacob- se que quiere continuar con el tema de mi marido, aconsejarme que es mejor dejarlo que seguir sufriendo, pero sabe que estos momentos son exclusivos para _él_.

-Y… ¿No has sabido más de _él_?, ¿Has oído algo?-

-No- mi voz se convierte en un suave susurro

El silencio ocupa el espacio entre nosotros, me quedo mirando fijamente la taza de café, perdida en mis pensamientos. Pasan los minutos hasta que un sobre en la mesa llama mi atención; levanto la mirada hacia Alice, su rostro no ha cambiado tiene la misma expresión que al inicio de la conversación.

Miro de manera alternativa el sobre y a Alice, mi curiosidad es grande así que tomo el sobre y lo abro; su contenido me sorprende y es ahí cuando Alice habla de nuevo.

-Está de gira por la cuidad, promocionando su disco… es tu decisión… espero elijas lo correcta-

Sin más se levanta y me deja sola, aun con mi vista clavada en el boleto que se encuentra entre mis manos.

~8:30PM RESIDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA BLACK~

Me miro en el espejo, mientras cepillo mi cabello; la noche ha llegando de manera rápida y demoledora. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi pecho duele; miro la habitación a través del reflejo que me da el espejo y fijo mi vista en el vestido que se encuentra sobre la cama; es azul, corto, strapless. Detengo mi tarea y me levanto, camino hacia la cama y tomo el vestido; sin expresión alguna me dirijo al armario, es hora de terminar con esto…

…_Es hora de elegir…_

~9:45PM ALGÚN LUGAR DEL CENTRO~

Camino por las calles del centro de la cuidad, es tarde, lo sé pero eso no importa, no ahora. Sigo mi camino hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, me quedo unos segundos ahí sin atreverme a dar paso alguno, un sonido interrumpe mi trance y me regresa a la realidad, busco el origen de dicho sonido y me doy cuenta que se trata de mi celular, lo busco dentro de mi bolso…_ una llamada de Jacob…_ escucho como el aparato sigue sonando y sin más lo apago y lo guardo en el bolso. Tomo un último respiro y me dirijo a la entrada del bar.

Una vez en él, elijo una mesa solitaria en uno de los rincones, escondiéndome en las penumbras; el lugar está casi llevo excepto por unas cuantas mesas y una silla en la barra exactamente frente al escenario. Pido una copa y miro al escenario; de repente las luces se apagan y el bullicio se termina, se puede notar un cambio en la atmosfera del lugar…

…_es tiempo…_

El escenario comienza a iluminarse con tenues luces, que dan un aspecto bohemio al lugar, cuando dejo de prestar atención a ello me doy cuenta que él ya se encuentra sobre el escenario, sentado en una silla alta con una guitarra en sus manos y un micrófono en el pedestal a la altura de su boca. Comienza a tocar y las leves notas comienzan a inundar el espacio, viajando a través del viendo hasta llegar a mis oídos; sin siquiera darme cuenta cierro los ojos y contengo la respiración, poco a poco esas notas se van tornando en una melodía; mi corazón se acelera y late desbocado dentro de mi pecho cuando el sonido de su suave voz llega a mi cabeza y la inunda, siento como mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo y las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, no las reprimo dejo que vaguen libres por mi rostro al igual que los recuerdos.

Y así permanezco por unas cuantas canciones más; la copa que pedí sigue en la mesa, frente a mí, intacta, sin siquiera haber sido tocada. Cuando reúno el valor suficiente abro los ojos y los fijo en él, mi mirada lo recorre y lo encuentra más hermosos y más triste que aquel día. No deja de tocar y yo no parto la mirada, memorizo cada uno de sus gestos, queriendo guardar este momento en mi memoria, grabando cada detalle de su cuerpo y de su rostro, anhelando no olvidarlo nunca.

El tiempo pasa y yo no me doy cuenta, se que en algún momento esto se terminara pero no quiero pensar en ello, quiero que dure lo más posible. De repente unas notas me sacan de mi ensoñación, esa melodía despierta de nuevo mis sentidos. Noto como por unos segundos él levanta la mirada y la fija al frente, en la barra, en la silla que aun sigue vacía. Noto como sus ojos demuestran tristeza al encontrar ese lugar vacio; y es ahí cuando escucho un 'clic' en mi cabeza; miro de manera alternativa a él y a la silla mientras una expresión de asombro inunda mi rostro y un sollozo se ahoga en mi garganta. Esa silla está ahí por una razón, esa silla se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde hace 5 años yo lo escuche cantar por primera vez, donde oí su canción y no entendí su mensaje…

…_esa silla es para su Bella Musa…_

Lo miro una vez más antes de levantarme, antes de elegir de nuevo si lo dejo o si escucho su mensaje. Doy un paso y el lugar se vuelve a llenar de música, las notas me atrapan, me envuelven, me guían. Camino entre la gente hasta llegar a ese sitio, hasta ocupar el lugar que siempre me perteneció pero que estuve tan ciega para no verlo. La canción está llegando a su fin y con ella la noche y su concierto, es hasta dar la última nota que levanta el rostro y abre los ojos, mira al frente y sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, siento como su mirada me recorre, como si no creyera que es cierto, como si grabara ese momento en su memoria; es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de la pequeña lágrima que surca su rostro. Sin percatarse de ella toma el micrófono y me mira.

-Antes de irme, quisiera cantar una canción que nadie conoce pero que al igual que todas está inspirada en Mi Bella Musa, en esa ninfa de ojos chocolate que hoy se ha vuelto a materializar frente a mis ojos… escúchala… es tuya…-

Las notas vuelven a llenar el ambiente y su mirada atrapa la mía, no hay nadie más, solo él, yo y esta canción que flota en el aire.

_Sé que juramos terminar_

_que lo nuestro ya no va_

_que acabamos por llorar_

Me dejo llevar por las palabras y las grabo a fuego en mi memoria, queriendo no olvidarlas nunca, dispuesta a escuchar lo que él me quiera decir.

_Sé que es difícil olvidar_

_lo que hablemos si pensar_

_que nos pudo lastimar._

_Sé que él día oscureció_

_sé que el tiempo ya paso_

_y otra vez me equivoque_

Cada palabra llega a lo más profundo de mi pecho, a ese órgano que cada vez late con más fuerza, recordando cuánta razón hay ellas.

_Ven que no puedo más_

_que te extraño más que a nadie_

_ven y dime que no es tarde_

_que lo intentas otra vez._

_Solo ven, vuélveme a besar_

_que te extraño como a nada_

_te prometo con el alma_

_que por siempre estaré._

Una solitaria lágrima cae por mi rostro y los sollozos que antes contuve ahora salen en tono de susurros. Sus palabras demuestran todo lo que siente y responden todas mis preguntas.

_Sé que es muy tarde para hablar _

_que intentamos continuar_

_que he fallado sin pensar_

Recuerdo todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos 5 años, cada una de las mentiras, los engaños, los llantos, las noches que soñé con él, los días que Alice me daba noticias suyas, las veces que desee volver el tiempo atrás.

_Sé que si miras hacia atrás_

_solo un poco encontraras_

_que nuestro amor es de verdad._

_Sé que él día oscureció_

_sé que el tiempo ya paso_

_y otra vez me equivoque._

Porque ahora estaba segura y la venda hace mucho había caído de mis ojos, porque hoy estaba dispuesta a convertirme en su musa para siempre.

_Ven que no puedo más_

_que te extraño más que a nadie_

_ven y dime que no es tarde_

_que lo intentas otra vez._

_Solo ven, vuélveme a besar_

_que te extraño como a nada_

_te prometo con el alma_

_que por siempre estaré._

…_Para ti…_

La canción termina y los aplausos inundan el lugar, me uno a ellos mientras le sonrió; da una reverencia y desaparece tras el escenario. Yo me quedo ahí sentada, apoyando mi espalda en la barra; miro como la gente va dejando el lugar pero no me muestro la intención de hacerlo. A los pocos minutos el lugar se encuentra vacio, solo quedan algunos empleados; los cuales no parecen notar siquiera mi presencia, escucho una puerta abrirse a uno de los costados de la barra y por ella aparece Edward, camina hacia mí a paso rápido; yo no puedo esperar más y corro a sus brazos atrapándolo entre los míos, aspiro su aroma mientras me refugio en el calor de su cuerpo, él responde a mi abrazo y sin decir palabra lo beso, dejando que esa caricia demuestre todo lo que siento, demostrando por primera vez cuan enamorada estoy de él. Nos separamos lentamente y lo miro a los ojos, en ellos encuentro ese brillo especial que tantas veces ha logrado cautivarme, toma mi mano y con un gesto señala la salida, yo solo asiento mientras una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro.

Caminamos juntos aun tomados de la mano, sabiendo que así es como debieron haber pasado las cosas, que tan solo es el principio, con la certeza de que mañana será Edward quien amanezca a mi lado.

Bueno aquí este mini fic, espero que les haya gustado!

Para comentarios, quejas y finales alternativos denle click al link que dice Review!

Me despido, un beso a todos y gracias por leerme, nos vemos en la próxima historia… que espero sea pronto… aunque no puedo presionar a mi mente…. Sin inspiración no puedo hacer mucho XD

Las quiero!

..::Little Pervert::..


End file.
